


Yes, Master

by TheSiren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka being a pain, Anakin starts shit, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Hate Sex, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master sandwich, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, vaginal creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren/pseuds/TheSiren
Summary: What happens when Obi-Wan catches you riding Anakin? He joins, of course ;)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/OFC/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Yes, Master

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this has been rolling around in my brain for 2 days so I wrote it and it doesn’t make sense and I’m editing on my phone and it sucks but HERE
> 
> Posted 01-25-21 and Edited 01-26-21

You weren’t quite sure how you ended up in the position you were currently in, naked and seated on Anakin Skywalker’s long, thick, cock. One second you had been arguing with him over battle plans and the next second you were naked and he was pulling you down on top of him. You remembered telling him that his plan would get you, your master, him, and his padawan all killed in a matter of hours. He retaliated that your plan would take 5 years to see through. You’d crossed your arms, deciding to take this up with your master and let him make the final decision. You’d flapped your robe on your way to the door, when his hand wrapped around your arm and pulled you against his long, hard, body. That was the last thing you remembered before your clothes were gone and— “Fuck. Anakin.” You grunted, fingers gripping his shoulders as he thrusted up into you. He was so large, you were almost positive you wouldn’t be able to take all of him, until he was in and then you were sure you never wanted him to pull out. He was your Masters former padawan and the master of your best friend Ahsoka and you knew this was wrong, but then he pinched your nipples and you forgot your name.  
“No talking.” He responded, wrapping a hand around the back of your head and pulling you close for a bruising kiss. He was aggressive and rough and you loved every second of it, your pussy contracting around him with every thrust. You heard the click of a bottle and then his hand reached around, playing with your back hole before dipping a finger inside. You tensed for a moment but a gentle brush of your hair had you relaxing against his hard chest again.  
“That’s right. You like it, don’t you dirty girl.” He grunted in your ear, pushing another finger in as he thrusted again.  
“No talking.” You repeated his own words back to him before pulling his bottom lip between your teeth. His fingers pushed and pulled inside your back entrance and his teeth bit marks onto your skin as he fucked you. He had just gotten a third finger in when the door opened and your master walked in.  
“Did you decide on a battle pla-“ Obi-Wan’s honeyed voice stuttered when he caught a glimpse of your naked back and wet pussy stuffed with cock. “This is certainly not what I tasked you with, little one.” He said, voice controlled and your pussy fluttered at the nickname. If you had been able to see his eyes, you would have seen them darken with lust as he took in your naked forms. You didn’t though, dipping your face into Anakin’s shoulder, hiding it in shame and arousal from your Master. He caught you red-handed, current padawan fucking a former padawan. You’d always thought your Master attractive but you were neither brave nor stupid enough to act upon it and now certainly wasn’t the time to bring it up. But secretly you wanted him to join, to take the place of Anakin’s fingers. You clenched at the thought and was rewarded with a small groan from Anakin.  
“She wants you to join, master. She won’t say it, but you should have felt her clench around me when you came in.” Anakin taunted you, thrusting slowly and not seeming to feel embarrassed at his current situation.  
“Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed, and the way he did made you feel like this was not the first time this happened, but you didn’t have time to think about the possibilities because Anakin circled your clit with his thumb and you forgot your name.  
“C’mon Master, I’ve got her all prepped for you.” He said, pushing two fingers into you, causing you to cry out in pleasure. Anakin’s metal hand wrapped around your throat, pushing your body long and breasts into the air. He added a third quickly and you found yourself grinding down on him, enjoying the feeling of being full. You barely registered the swish of a Jedi cloak hitting the floor before you felt a presence at your back, Obi-Wan’s chest pressed up against you and his beard tickled your ear.  
“Is this what you want, little one?” His voice grunted and you nodded your head. You felt him push Anakin’s fingers away and replaced them with his thicker, shorter ones.  
“Would you like to be stuffed full, my young padawan?” He prompted, his fingers slowly pumping into you. The pace and angle stretched you deliciously and you were delirious with pleasure. Anakin’s pace never slowed and you knew you were moments from coming undone.  
“I’m gonna cum, Masters.” You whined, voice a breathy whisper with Anakin’s hand still wrapped around your throat. Obi-Wan’s voice was in your ear as he added a fourth finger.  
“Cum, little one. Cum for us.” Your body contracted around them, and Anakin’s fingers tightened around your throat as you came.  
“Master. I think she’s ready.” Anakin said, handing Obi-Wan the bottle of lube he had ready. You heard the bottle click open and then the head of Obi-Wan’s thick cock was pressed up against the tight ring of your asshole. He pushed in gently, whispering sweet nothings in your ear and plucking your nipples as Anakin thrust up into you in a slow, steady pace. You whimpered when he finally got the head in and then cried out when he found himself fully seated inside you.  
“Did you lock the door, Master?” Anakin asked and you presumed Obi-Wan shook his head no, because seconds later Anakin reached out using the force and you heard the door click.  
“I’m going to start moving, my sweet. Let me know if it hurts.” Obi-Wan whispered in your ear before pulling slowly out and pushing slowly back in. The burn and stretch felt delicious and you found yourself begging them to move faster and fuck you harder.  
“Please Masters. Please. More.” You begged and begged until you found yourself being slammed into by the two Jedi Masters. Obi-Wan was breathing harshly in your ear, grunting when he pulled out and Anakin’s hands roamed over the entirety of your body, tweaking your nipples and circling your clit. You could tell they were getting close when Obi-Wan started whispering dirty things in your ear, telling you how pretty you looked stuffed with cock and how much he loves being buried in your asshole.  
“MASTER.” Came a shout from the door from a voice you recognized as well as your own. Your best friend and fellow Padawan Ahsoka Tano was trying to enter the room.  
“I’M BUSY AHSOKA.” Anakin shouted back, both him and Obi-Wan stilling deep inside your body. You keened as quietly as you could with the loss of friction and a wicked smile crossed Anakin’s face. A matching one crossed Obi-Wan’s but you couldn’t see it.  
“Stay quiet little one.” He said and you shot a panicked look over your shoulder as the two men started moving. The slow drag of their cocks in and out of the walls of your body had you gasping for air and finding it difficult not to beg for more.  
“Master!! I sense a disturbance!!” Ahsoka said and you knew that disturbance was you.  
“I’m in the middle of something Ahsoka! Come back in a couple minutes!” Anakin shouted at her and you heard a banging as she tried to open the door.  
“AHSOKA.” Anakin shouted as his hips snapped up into you. They were out of rhythm now, Obi-Wan pulling out at the same time as Anakin pushing in and vice versa. The pressure was mounting and you were almost ready to snap.  
Suddenly everything stopped, your Jedi Masters and Ahsoka. They began this deliberately slow pace, every inch of their cocks dragging and you heard a thud from outside the door as Ahsoka slammed her back against it and sat down.  
“You’re taking these cocks so well, Princess.” Obi-Wan whispered in your ear, and his dirty words pushed you closer and closer to the edge. Anakin’s fingers gripped your hips hard enough to bruise as he got closer and closer to coming. Your breath was coming in pants and groans as Obi-Wan wrapped a hand around your chin.  
“I’m going to cum little one.” Anakin said, fingers trailing down to circle your clit. They were back in sync now, entering and exiting at the same time and you knew you were going to snap. You were whimpering for more when Obi-Wan turned your head and lightly wrapped his fingers around your throat. His lips caught yours in a passionate kiss and that was all it took. His tongue swallowed your moans, and your orgasm triggered Anakin’s. He pulled himself upright and bit down where your collarbone and shoulder met, leaving a mark that would last for a week as he buried himself to the hilt and spilled into you. Obi-Wan was the last one standing, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he pressed his forehead to yours and wrapped an arm around your waist.  
“Kriff. Gods. I’m going to cum.” He grunted quietly. “Please Master. Cum inside me.” You pleaded, wishing to feel his cum leaking out of you. Your words did the trick and he let out a low groan, thrusting deeply and emptying himself in you. The three of you sat like that for a moment, a mess of sweaty limbs and heavy breaths.  
“We should get you cleaned up before Ahsoka bursts in here and finds us like this.” Obi-Wan said, pulling out gently. His strong arms lifted you up and off of Anakin and walked you to the washroom, where he cleaned you up. His fingers were tender over the marks their fingers and Anakin’s teeth left. He gently helped you dress, pulling your padawans robe over the spot on your collarbone where Anakin had broken skin. “Thank you, Master.” You whispered shyly and he pressed a gentle kiss to your temple before escorting you back out.  
You walked out of the washroom together and were instantly assaulted by Ahsoka.  
“Are you okay? I felt a disturbance and I was worried about you!” She said, wrapping you in a tight hug.  
“I’m fine! I promise! Anakin and I were arguing about battle strategies. Master Obi-Wan had to settle us down before we murdered each other.” You told her, smiling.  
“So did you decide on something?” She asked.  
“I think we managed to come to an agreement.” You told her, smirking slyly at the two Masters.


End file.
